TDWT25 as "Carlos" (Return to the Island)
00:32 TDWT25 63f7274a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.247.39.74 has joined #piggy 00:32 <@TDFan1000> Hi, TDWT25. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 00:33 TDWT25 and Carlos 00:33 <@TDFan1000> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 00:33 Got it. 00:33 <@TDFan1000> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 00:33 Cool. 00:33 <@TDFan1000> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 00:34 Yes, he is autistic. So he has trouble with communicating with people. Mostly tall ones. 00:34 <@TDFan1000> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 00:35 Actually yes 00:35 wait was the first question about me 00:35 <@TDFan1000> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 00:36 <@TDFan1000> Yes it was 00:36 oh 00:36 i thought it was about my character 00:36 so change the first one to no then 00:36 <@TDFan1000> KK 00:36 <@TDFan1000> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 00:36 My character's label: The autistic. 00:36 He is quite shy 00:37 and he tries to be a hero 00:38 but he doesn't usually succeed 00:38 <@TDFan1000> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Trent. Please begin. 00:38 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Trent| 00:38 * looks up * H-hello 00:38 <@Trent|> Hey man, how is it going? 00:39 *looks up * i'm good, good. 00:39 H-how are you? 00:40 <@Trent|> Pretty good, how do you like the Island? 00:40 * looks back down* Oh no. It's scary, very scary. 00:40 <@Trent|> scary? Why? 00:41 Oh no, I don't feel very safe. We might die. 00:42 <@Trent|> ...How? :| 00:44 There are a bunch of creatures here. Oh no, oh no 00:44 <@Trent|> I guess. 00:44 <@Trent|> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 00:44 ok 00:45 i was trying to make my character act like he has autism (which he does) 00:45 by not communicating with people very well 00:45 Okay 00:46 You may leave. 00:46 TDWT25 63f7274a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.247.39.74 has left #piggy Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions